Switched
by WolfxPatronus
Summary: Harry and Ginny have awoken to realize that they have switched bodies. Will they finally realize their love for each other? Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Switch

**The Switch**

After a long night of potions homework Harry woke up feeling groggy, almost hungover. He then started to get out of bed and realized with a

start he was actually in a girls room. He then looked down and gasped.

"What the…" he said. "How…?" Harry was speechless. Harry wasn't even sure if he qualified as a _he_ anymore. But there he was standing in a

girls room, as his crush Ginny Weasley… He then realized that he was at the Burrow in Ginny's actual room.

Harry (well Ginny? Harry in Ginny's body?) went into Ginny's closet and pulled out a random outfit. He quickly put it on, trying not to look at

Ginny's body and raced down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see an equally startled and confused Harry in the kitchen as well. Well

except it wasn't actually Harry. Apparently Ginny had taken over his body and immediately when she realized rushed down into the kitchen

without bothering to change or do anything. Which of course made Harry in Ginny's body flush as he looked down on his own body and saw

that he had morning wood. Ginny in Harry's body had either not noticed this or decided not to do anything about it. Ginny, in Harry's body, saw

Harry, in her own body, look down and blush. She then looked down at herself and noticed for the first time that she was sporting quite the

noticeable erection. She quickly adjusted all the while furiously blushing as well.

"Umm…" the real Harry said. "I have no idea what just happened so don't bother asking and uh.. sorry for that," he said pointing to the real

Ginny's crotch area. "I also didn't look while changing clothes just so you know." he added quickly.

"Its ok. I was raised with 6 brothers you know.." said the real Ginny her face still red. "I just…" she started "I just don't understand. How? Why?"

horrified expression crossed her face. "Everyone is going to be up in a few minutes! What are we going to do?"

"We have to act like each other. At least for a little bit. This could just be a prank by the twins and we can't let them know it worked until we find

out if it really is." The real Harry said.

"Ok, ok but what will we do when someone comes down?!" said the real Ginny starting to panic.

"Just act natural until Fred and George wake up." replied Harry trying to remain calm.

"Ok, ok" Ginny said starting to calm herself down.

"Actually," Harry said thinking aloud, "What if we went back into our rooms and waited until everyone else got up. Then no one will begin to

suspect anything."

"Good plan." replied Ginny.

They both headed back upstairs and into their seperate rooms.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Back in Ginny's room, Harry began to try and process what just happened. Here he was in the Burrow, not at school where he was supposed

to be and he also happened _to be_ the girl he fancied, Ginny Weasley. He couldn't think straight and tried to think of ways to clear his mind. He

first tried opening Ginny's window to get some fresh air, but the window had been magically locked by Mr. Weasley during the night to prevent

Ginny from sneaking out of the house. He then thought of stuff he normally did at school. _A shower _he thought. That would help him to think

straight. It always helped him at Hogwarts if he was really stressed about homework or something.

Harry then went into Ginny's bathroom and turned on the hot water and started to take off his clothes. He then looked in the mirror and saw

Ginny's glorious naked body. He took a moment and studied her body. She had perfect boobs. They weren't huge, but their shape was perfect

and Harry noticed how pink and perky her nipples were. He then looked down in the mirror and saw her perfect pink womanhood. It was

hairless because the real Ginny liked to keep nice and tidy and clean. Her folds were just barely parted and Harry could see her clitorus just

barely peeking out from within them. It was only when he saw this, that he realized how turned on he was by looking at Ginny's body in the

mirror. He slowly began to roll one of the nipples between his fingers and his other hand reached down and started to rub her clit. He then

slipped a finger in and almost lost it right there at how good it felt. He then slipped a second finger in and started to move them in and out.

Slowly at first, then building up speed. When finally he orgasmed his knees buckled and moaned loudly in the silent house. _Man. _he thought to

himself _That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. _He then heard footsteps coming to his door...


	3. Ginny

**Ginny**

Back in Harry's room, Ginny was internally freaking out. She had just woken up to find out that she was in the body of her longtime crush,

Harry Potter. What if they couldn't switch back? What if she was stuck in this body? Those were the only thoughts that were running through

her head at the current moment. Well, those thoughts and the fact that she just experienced what a boner was like. She flushed with red at the

thought of the recent encounter. Ginny then tried to think of an explanation for the reason she had switched bodies. Harry had brought up a

point of the twins trying to pull a prank on them which was highly plausible, but she questioned their ability to pull of that kind of complicated

magic. She tried to think of other things. Was Voldemort trying to do something with dark magic with Harry and Her through the connections he

had with both of them, Tom with Ginny and obviously Harry's scar. But this idea too was highly improbable because Ginny's connection with

Tom had vanished when Harry destroyed the diary. She was lost in thought when she heard a female voice cry out in the room across from

her. She was trying to figure out who the voice was, when she realized that Harry was in her body and that was her room. What happened?

She thought. Is he hurt? Are we changing back? She then rushed across the hall and lightly knocked on the door…


	4. An Awkward Situation

**An Awkward Encounter**

"Harry?" Ginny whispered on the outside of the door.

Harry froze. There was no time to put clothes back on and he never adjusted the temperature of his shower and the water was probably

scalding hot.

"Harry? Are you ok? What happened?" Ginny whispered as she started to open the door.

Harry was just speechless. He tried to calm himself down and collect his thoughts.

Ginny then pushed open the door and saw Harry, well technically herself, naked standing in the open door of her bathroom.

"Oh my God! Harry! Are you just looking at my body!?" Ginny hissed, trying her best to be quiet.

"Uh…Uh... No. No. No. It's not what it looks like! I was just going to take a shower. I usually do that when I need to calm down and think!" Harry

said, finally managing to find his voice.

Ginny had calmed down immediately after that explanation and was relieved to see that he had innocent intentions, when she realized that his

nipples were hard. And not his nipples as in the ones she currently had being in Harry's body, but her nipples as in the ones Harry had being in

her body.

"Huh just a shower..?" Ginny said.

"Uh yeah. I swear! That's all I was doing!" Harry replied quickly.

"Then why did I hear you 'cry out'? Huh?" Ginny said accusingly.

"Uh...Umm...Uhh..." Harry stuttered.

"I knew it! "'Just a shower my ass!'" You sick pervert!" Ginny said.

"Look Ginny! Ok, You're right it wasn't just a shower. The shower was my original intention, but once I saw your body, I couldn't help myself.

I've fancied you for a while now and just lost myself in how beautiful you are." said Harry who was looking down at his feet.

Ginny was about to yell at him, not caring who she woke up, when she suddenly stopped herself. Did Harry Potter just say he fancied her? Her

crush since she had heard the fairy tale of Harry Potter and how he vanquished The Dark Lord when he was just a baby, had just said he

fancied her? Ginny was just so overloaded with emotions she didn't know what to do.

"Well as it happens, I actually fancy you too. I'm still pissed at what you just did and we _will_ talk about it later, but for the time being we need to

figure out a plan." Ginny said.

**A/N I know my grammar is a bit shotty so I'm sorry for that. Let me know what you guys think about this so far and what I could do to improve it/continue it. Feel free to PM me as well.**


End file.
